Mercedes
by sassysweetstart
Summary: Suze and Jesse had a daughter who is also a mediator. They have decided to keep the truth from her but when Paul and his familyincluding his very delicious son Ianthings start spining out of control. it ends up being Mercedes job to fix it and to let her
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Hey-Ya!" I shouted as I kicked the thief to the ground.

Now I realize that this looks bad but trust me it isn't. You see ever since I was little I could see and talk to ghosts. Now I know this sounds, bizarre believe me I was freaking out when I first found out but in some ways it is good, I have a "higher" calling so to speak. This calling entails me to sheppard ghosts to crossover to the unknown and in the process kick some evil ghostie ass. Off course the person whose ass I was kicking definitely wasn't a ghost, in fact he was the person who stole and then put my client in the grave. So I guess that meant I was kicking a thief and murderer's ass. It was a lot of fun, really it is.

After I secured the guy and then called the cops I made my way home riding my bike. I lived in Carmel, California where my Mom and Dad had grown up. It was a calm town with just a bunch of tourists in what they thought was 'hip wear.' I laughed silently to myself thinking what a lie that was. It seemed lately I was getting more and more murdered victims who people didn't know had been murdered. As I contemplated these pleasant thoughts my mind wondered over to the bluff. For months some rich lawyer, bloke had been building a house there. From my vantage point it looked almost completed. My Mom and Dad would be happy to know that.

Ever since they read in the paper about the house being built they had acted strangely. Sometimes I got the feeling they weren't telling me everything but then again I wasn't exactly truthful with them either. I love my parents I really do and I talk to both my Mom and my Dad a lot but this thing about me talking to dead people, well I couldn't do that. My Mom worked at the school I go to and my dad was a doctor, hardly would they believe in the supernatural. I was just asking to be checked into a coo-coo place.

I rode up to my house, which was a two hundred year old house. I put my bike away and snuck into my room. Sighing I sank down onto my soft feather mattress and drifted off to sleep and stayed like that until my mother decided to wake me up with a nice bellow. I showered and grabbed clothes then I went downstairs.

"Mom, it's still the summer. I have one more week, _ONE MORE WEEK_, before school starts can't I sleep in?" I knew I was whining but I didn't care. Last night I was out late and I was only lucky I didn't have anything besides circles under my eyes to show for it.

"As you said school is in _one_ more week, which means we have items to buy for you, Merce. Also a friend has moved to town and I would like to go over and see him, I would appreciate if you went with me," She said breezily.

I nodded grudgingly, curious about whom the friend was but to tired to ask though I did inquire, "so does this school shopping mean we can go clothes shopping?" without even answering my Mom turns around laughing and leaves the kitchen. "Well that's a nice how do you do!" I shout after her. It was just a regular ole morning in the De Silva household.

After we indeed go clothes shopping among other things we stop at my Moms friend's house, which turns out to be the one I had been gazing at last night. Up close it wasn't a house but a mansion, a very rich and lavishly done mansion. I gaped at it in disbelieve. Both my parents make good chunks of change and I was able to buy nice clothes but they had nothing on this. There was a nice sprawling lawn, big tall windows, ten balconies (okay maybe five), a huge swimming pool, everything.

A blonde, tall, skinny, woman came out to greet us.

"Suze, it's so nice to see you again," the woman said hugging my Mom. She released her and turned her sickly sweet perfume on me. "You must be Mercedes. I have heard so much about you," she exclaimed pulling me into a hug before she could see my cringe at being called by my full name. "Now where is my son, Ian, Ian, come here darling," she said an octave lower ten shouting noise.

All I could do was gape at this strange woman until Ian came out. I had no words. I didn't even have a sarcastic quip. He was gorgeous, tall with a mop of brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was tan, probably from spending time on his yacht-even though I hadn't seen a yacht. Now I am not the type of girl to lust after guys but if there is someone to lust after he would be my pick. There was something about him that spoke of mystery then again it could have just been my hormones all out of whack from this guy.

After my Mom nudging me introductions were made. Of course then it explained a lot, of course I knew who Kelly and Ian Slater were. Not.

"So is Paul here?" my Mom asks.

"Of course. You know we are both so excited to be back here again. I really hope Ian likes it here." Mrs. Slater says and then turning to Ian and I who were trailing behind silently, "of course my husband will want to meet you Mercedes but afterwards Ian why don't you go and show her around."

Without saying a word Ian nods while I cringe. I am now officially a charity case or worse just the daughter of a guys mother who I have never even heard about. I was thinking these thoughts when an older version of Ian came out a door, which I presumed was an office.

"Suze, it's wonderful seeing you again, and this must be your daughter Mercedes. Welcome I'm Paul," he says giving us each a hug.

I could only stare as it slowly began to dawn on me at least I think 'it' did. A long time ago my parents had mentioned someone named Paul but they hadn't been on the best terms with him. He had had a thing for my Mother and couldn't stand my Father. No, it couldn't be I said to myself, unless my Mom really did follow the teachings at the school.

Having had introductions the adults left me with Ian so we could 'get to know each other' while the adults 'catch up.' We walked in silence along the grounds with Ian occasionally pointing images out to me.

"You know," he said after awhile, "There use to be a triangle or rather square back in the day with the wrents," he stated.

"Funny, I didn't know any of this until today," I stated not thinking it was funny at all.

"You didn't? Well here let me tell you what happened," which is exactly what he did for the next half hour.

"That's an interesting story except for a few important facts," I started saying when he finished, that was before I was so rudely interrupted.

"Yo lady what the hell you looking at?" a tall Spanish looking man with a Spanish sounding accent, menaced at me.

"Why don't you treat a lady with respect," Ian retorted.

I looked at him in shock then looked at our friend. "You…..you can talk to ghosts?" I sputtered.

"You mean I'm a mediator? Yeah, I can." Ian replied sounding like this was a regular conversation he had everyday.

"A midatar….whatever. Where's the bathroom?" I asked non-to graciously. After getting directions I hurried through the house stopping when I heard voices.

"You seem to have done very well for yourself Paul," I heard my Mom say softly.

"You have done pretty well yourself Suze. Mercedes is beautiful and I take it she is a shifter after her mother?"

"I don't know what she is Paul and frankly I don't care. She isn't going to have the type of life I had growing up."

"Awe, come on Suze, it wasn't that bad. What if she already does 'see dead people?' she has a right to know what she is capable of and if not what her grandchildren could be capable of."

"She's not knowing, Jesse and I have already discussed it. It's what's best for her at this point. I'm happy Ian knows and that he has handled it well but Mercedes isn't Ian and I am not you," I heard my Mother say sharply before going out a side door.

I sank against the wall in shock. I had no idea what a shifter or meda-whatever was but I had an idea it was something to do with my talking to the dead. Both my Mother and Father knew what it was. Perfect strangers knew what it was, yet I didn't. I had a feeling that I was only just discovering who I was and that feeling intensified when I looked up and saw the Spanish dude down the hall from me. There was one thing I was sure of and that was that things were about to get messy very, very messy.

reveiws and comments please

love kat


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter i hope you all like it. reviews and comments are appreciated

love kat

Chapter 2

I woke up groaning, and slammed my alarm clock to the floor. It was Monday and time for school, much to my chagrin. I mean, don't get me wrong I love school it's just with this whole "medete-whatever" duty as Ian and my mother so graciously put I don't have to for school. Which also reminded my mother hadn't told me anything, nada, zip, zilch, about the med…talking to ghosts. I didn't know whether to be pissed or relieved she hadn't said anything. On one hand I found out that I wasn't a freakaziod from an alien planet dropped down to earth like Clark Kent. On the other, it hurt that my parents hadn't told me anything, since I could remember I had had to deal with these ghosts and some were pretty mean ghosts too. I guess in some ways I was jealous too if I admitted it to myself. This cute gorgeous guy who I had never laid eyes on before knew things that I didn't, things that obviously my mother and his father knew. Which led me to something else that had been nagging at me. If my parents hadn't told me this huge part of my life then what else were they not telling me? Why didn't they trust me?

All these thoughts were rushing around my head, like a ping-pong ball, giving me one major headache. I went down stairs and said a quick hello and good-bye before she could reply I was out the door. My mom had given me permission to use her car for school which was a relieve. Who wanted to be riding with a bunch of freshman anyway? I was a junior and finally I was going to get a little respect. Of course it all depended on whether or not kicking ghostie ass would impact that or not.

I pulled into the driveway of Junipero Serra Mission Academy-other wise known as my school and parked the car. The first thing that I noticed was that the kids were milling around in small clusters, which never happens unless there is some scandal. Seeing my best friend Rebecca I went over to her.

"Oh My God, Merce, did you hear?" without waiting for my reply she rushed on. "Father Dom died last night!"

That's when I stopped breathing for the second time in less then a week. "What are you talking about? Why, how could he be dead?"

"We don't know it was just sudden, the police are saying it could be murder but they don't know how because the doors were locked from the inside. It's terrible." Then suddenly looking more down then possible, "They said that Sister Ernestine is taking over for the time being."

All I had to say was why me God? Why? Maybe this sounds a little unconventional but as much as I felt sorry for poor Father Dom I felt sorrier for me. Sister Ernestine had been here when my Mother had gone to this Academy. Like my mother the good sister hated me as well. Maybe hate was to mild she detested me. Seriously she thought that I was Death himself is she only knew how close she was. As much as I thought these things I also thought of Father Dom. He was the first person to ever come close to my secret. He hadn't asked out right but I always got the feeling that when he called me to his office –and he did a lot, I'm sure people thought I was a bad kid, haha- that he was giving me advice on how to handle problem's particularly ghost problems. In some ways I thought he was my guardian angel as cheesy as that sounded.

I was driven out of these thoughts (funny how that kept happening) when the Sister herself came and ordered us into lines. It was going to be fun let me tell you. First she went on to talk about Father Dom then she told how she would have order, basically the normal drill sergeant crap. I tuned her out until.

"…. I need an older student volunteer to help clean out the poor Father's things."

That shook me up for some reason. I don't know why but I felt like I should help, like I HAD to help so naturally I raised my hand. Hey, I wanted to do my duty to make the world a better place but I was also curious. I couldn't help it Father Dom seemed to know an awful lot about me and for some reason I wanted to know how and why, which is how an hour later I was going through his things and finding more information then I ever cared to know about him. I also found out some interesting facts that I did want to know.

I was going through his stuff with Sister Margaret who kept sniffling which I can't blame her, Father Dom may have been old he was still attractive enough. After awhile I sent her out to "calm herself" while I continued cleaning out, which is when I made my way over to his desk. The top drawers held the usual desk items; blank papers, pens, pencils, etc. The middle draws held the usual as well but they held papers. Papers that were about student registration, registrations then that should have been in the secretary's office. Naturally I flipped through them after all I was going through his things. On the top was my name below it was my Mother's name then Paul Slater's file and below that was a file on my Father. So I started reading and I read some more and more.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't freaking believe it! First my parents keep it a secret that I am a mediator (it said it in the files) then they keep it a secret that my father, YES MY FATHER, is a ghost! Or was a ghost, either way he was still a see through being. My darling Mother also failed to mention that she and the man she visited in the nice big rich house, was the equivalent of Satan and that she had a little hokey pokey going on with the equivalent of Satan. I didn't think it was possible but my life had gotten much, much worse that was of course until I had gotten over my initial shock and saw a letter addressed to me:

Dear Mercedes,

I know you are wondering why I have a letter addressed to you. I know by this time you have found out information concerning your Mother and Father. Do not be angry with them, my dear. They have just been trying to do what has been best for you. I know you have the gift and I know you have been using it. I have tried to guide you as I did your mother and other mediators before you. Unfortunately if you are reading this I shall have passed away to God's heavenly kingdom. It also means that they have succeeded which is why I am writing this to you. There is a man; he is half ghost, half human, he is a very dangerous man named Buboes. He is trying to kill mediators like yourself and your parents. The people who have died aren't just random people; there deaths are the product of this mans malice and evil. You are the only one who can stop him. That necklace on your neck wasn't just a small token of an admirer it was placed there to protect you, to protect the ones you love. You alone can stop this, regardless of what your parents have told you or have not told you, Mercedes TRUST THEM. They can help you along with the boy.

My best wishes are with you

Sincerely,

Father Dom

I couldn't believe it, my world had truly come crashing down and it kept going. I tucked the papers into my knapsack saying a silent prayer I had thought to bring it. Rushing out I almost ran into Sister Margaret, muttering about class I rushed out of the wing and out into the courtyard. It was near lunch so I settled down on a bench to wait. In the last week I found out that I was a mediator and that I now had to stop some evil psycho from destroying my life. The school year was turning out just as I had planned, exactly how I had planned, I thought sarcastically.

"So how is the mediator doing? Huh?" a voice said behind me.

Looking up I saw it was Ian looking cuter as ever. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said rudely, good Merce, good, way to keep the conversation going.

"Hey no need to be touché about it. I think it's sort of cool, kind of sets us apart from the wannabe freaks to being the actual freaks. Of course we also look mighty good for being freaks."

"If this is your idea of fun, you have a very strange sense of humor," I retorted.

"What? Please tell me I did not just offend you with calling both of us "cool freaks" which we are, and calling people like that," he said pointing at a guy with green and purple hair, "wannabe freaks. We were gifted by God or whomever you worship so obviously we must be special."

I burst out laughing, I'm sorry I couldn't help it. He may be gorgeous but he also had an ego-complex. "Then I think I'll just leave you with YOUR little gift. I on the other hand don't think of it like that, now if you'll excuse me I have to go wash my hair." Once again very, very smooth Merce but then what was I suppose to say?

As I went to afternoon classes I had two with Ian and I found myself staring at him I couldn't help it. For a guy who was pretty damn arrogant and for all his talk about freaks he wasn't mean to anyone but then again he wasn't very polite either. As I got in my car I looked over and saw a group of girls next to his car trying to impress him. For a moment I got a sensation in my stomach that intensified when our eyes locked for a moment, breaking away I hoped into my car and drove off. As I drove off, a thought fleeted into my mind, which I brushed off. Ian couldn't be the boy Father Dom had been talking about. He just couldn't be.

I pushed the thought aside as I drove into my driveway and parked. I had homework to do and then I was going to meet Rebecca and a group of friends for a beginning of the school party. I also wanted to talk to my Mother I didn't know what I would say but I knew it was about time that we talked, that was when I saw the door was wide open. Running up the stairs I ran into the house. It was a mess, furniture was everywhere and my Mom was nowhere to be found.


End file.
